Für die Ewigkeit
by Arsinoe4
Summary: Elrond ist soeben von den grauen Anfuhrten zurückgekehrt, nachdem er dort Celebrian verabschiedet hat und sucht nach Beistand in dieser schweren Stunde! Prequel zu UNERFÜLLBARE TRÄUME! Teil 3 ist ON! Story Beendet!
1. Chapter 1

**Für die Ewigkeit**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!**

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Elrond ist soeben von den grauen Anfuhrten zurückgekehrt, nachdem er dort Celebrian verabschiedet hat und sucht nach Beistand in dieser schweren Stunde!

* * *

Das letzte goldene Licht des Tages fällt in die Bibliothek. Es war ein schöner Herbsttag heute. Milde, voll Sonnenschein und Fröhlichkeit. Und doch liegt eine greifbare Traurigkeit auf ihm, die das ganze Tal heimsucht. Sie ist zu spüren, in jedem Winkel. Viele kennen den Grund und doch wusste bisher niemand ihr Abhilfe zu schaffen. Eigentlich war der Tag viel zu schön als dass dies hätte geschehen können.

Und nun kommst du hier her. Ich habe mehr geahnt als gewusst, dass du kommen würdest. Deine Schritte tragen dich oft von allein hierher, ohne dass du es dir selbst bewusst bist. Hierher, an diesen Ort der immer so ruhig und voller Stille ist und um diese Tageszeit auch meist einsam. Erestor und alle anderen haben ihn nun verlassen und erfreuen sich des Abends an anderen Plätzen. Ich bin selten hier, viel seltener als du. Bücher sind nicht so mein Fall. Vielleicht habe ich deshalb nie bemerkt, wie schön dieser Ort sein kann. Erst jetzt, im letzten Licht des sterbenden Tages fällt mir auf, wie wunderbar der Ausblick von dieser Balustrade über das ganze Tal ist. Wie heimelig all dies hier wirkt, die hohen Regale mit den vielen Büchern, die die Macht des Wissens ausstrahlen, die Blätter auf der Balustrade, die im Winde einen kleinen Tanz vollführen, die schön verzierten Säulen, deren Anblick ein kleiner Ausdruck von Ewigkeit ist. Nichts verändert sich hier je, alles bleibt in einer angenehm beruhigenden Gleichmäßigkeit.

Deshalb kommst du so oft hierher und deswegen bist du auch jetzt hier, nicht wahr mein alter Freund? Du bist nun hier, weil du etwas von dieser beruhigenden Ewigkeit brauchst. Du suchst nach ihr, weil du ihren Trost brauchst. Du möchtest dich gern beruhigen, etwas haben woran du dich festhalten kannst. Etwas was immer da war, das immer da sein wird, das sich nicht und niemals verändern wird. Etwas das noch so ist wie damals und das immer so bleiben wird bis ans Ende aller Zeiten, auch wenn für dich nie wieder alles so sein wird.

Du hast soviel verloren, heute, an diesem einen einzigen Tag. Das ganze Tal hat etwas verloren, doch für niemanden wird der Verlust so schwer wiegen, wie für dich. Mit deiner angetrauten Frau segelt nun soviel über das Meer: eine der liebenswürdigsten Elbenfrauen Mittelerdes, eine der schönsten, der anmutigsten, der freundlichsten. Selbst ich empfinde es so, als sei nun schon ein Hauch von Winterkälte in dieses Tal eingezogen, obwohl der Herbst gerade erst angebrochen ist. Mit ihr vergeht ein Stück der Heimeligkeit, die dein Haus ausmachte, und sie hinterlässt eine Lücke, die schwer zu schließen sein wird. Schwer zu schließen für Reisende, Wanderer, die anderen unseres Volkes, die hier mit uns leben. Ich weiß genau, für dich wird diese Lücke nie mehr zu schließen sein, bis du sie eines Tages wieder in die Arme schließen kannst, in Valinor.

Ich bewundere dich wieder einmal grenzenlos. Nach außen wirktest du bisher so ruhig und gefasst. Seit du von den Grauen Anfuhrten zurückkehrtest war dir kaum anzusehen, welch Sturm der Gefühle in dir tobt. Aber nun... ich sehe dich an und du scheinst so verändert. Noch immer ruhig nach außen, du strahlst eine beeindruckende Stärke aus, aber gleichzeitig ängstigt mich etwas. Der Ausdruck deiner Augen... du wirkst, als sei etwas in dir zerbrochen. Etwas was niemand mehr zu heilen vermag.

Du wirst es sicher nicht zugeben, denn du bist es so gewohnt, dass du derjenige bist, der stark ist. Der immer stark war und deshalb auch immer stark zu sein hat, auch wenn deine Seele blutet und schreit vor Schmerz. Du hast dir niemals zugestanden auch Schmerz zu zeigen. Und damit niemand dich sieht in deinem Schmerz und deiner Trauer bist du nun hierher gekommen, um allein und weit fort zu sein von allen anderen. Um ihr heiles Bild von dir und Bruchtal aufrecht zu erhalten. Auch wenn das gleiche Bild für dich nun nur noch ein Scherbenhaufen ist, weil Celebrian diese Gestade verlassen hat. Doch alle anderen sollen nicht sehen wie viel sich verändert hat.

Ich bin nicht sicher, ob irgendjemand außer mir weiß, ahnte, mitbekam, was du für deine Gemahlin empfandest. Wie viel sie dir wirklich bedeutete und wie schlimm für dich jener Tag war, als sie vom Rothornpass zurückgebracht wurde. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie überlebte. Ein Wunder, das nur eure Liebe möglich machte. Du hast sie bereits an diesem Tag verloren und vielleicht ahntest du es auch. Nein, gewiss wusstest du es sogar. Ganz tief im Inneren deines Herzens wusstest du, dass das Leben wie du es bisher gelebt hast nun zuende ist. Es war ein Abschied auf Raten und doch wurde er dadurch nicht leichter.

Leise sind deine Schritte auf dem blanken Steinboden, als du nun diese Räume betrittst. Du scheinst mich nicht einmal zu bemerken. Und niemand scheint dir zu folgen. Ich konnte ein Stück des Weges überblicken von hier oben, als du herkamst. Ja, bei allen Valar, bin ich denn der einzige, der deinen Kummer sieht, spürt und der dir helfen will?

Nun, ich urteile jetzt vielleicht zu hart über unser Volk, doch scheint es mir, als würden alle anderen betreten wegschauen, wenn sie dich nun sehen. Wenn ich es so betrachte, kann ich verstehen, dass du nicht einmal versuchst deinen Schmerz mit jemandem zu teilen. Wie könnte man so etwas tun, wenn man dabei das Gefühl haben muss einem anderen zur Last zu fallen. Die einzigen, bei denen das nicht so wäre, können dir nur sicher keinen Trost geben: deine Kinder. Auch wenn sie schon so alt sind, so bist du nun doch wieder ganz der Ada für sie, der ihnen helfen soll. Sie kann ich verstehen.

Du gabst mir so unermesslich viel. Viel mehr als ein Heim und eine Aufgabe. Ich möchte dir nun auch etwas geben, am Liebsten sogar Rat. Doch nun, wo du hier bist, da fällt mir überhaupt nichts ein, was ich dir sagen oder raten könnte. Ich könnte mich nun verfluchen dafür. Dein zeitlos schönes Gesicht, umrahmt von deinen filigranen Zöpfen, sieht heute so anders aus. Deine Lippen ein schmaler Strich, deine Augen brennend von ungeweinten Tränen. Ich wünschte, ich wäre du, der du immer weißt was zu tun ist, der immer Rat weiß. Doch ich bin nicht wie du, ich bin nur Glorfindel. Ich fühle mich jetzt so fehlbar.

Nun blickst du kurz auf, ganz schüchtern ja zitternd gar legt sich deine Hand auf meinen Arm und ich verstehe. Erleichtert verstehe ich, dass du jetzt keinen Rat brauchst, nur Trost und Halt. Und dies will ich dir nun gern geben. Ich werde dich halten, dich auch weinen lassen in meinen Armen, und dich nicht verlassen. Niemals werde ich das, ich werde dir helfen mit deinem Verlust zu leben, solange uns das Schicksal an Arda bindet. Auch für alle Zeitalter, wenn es so sein soll. Und langsam schließe ich meine Arme sanft um deinen zierlichen Körper, um dich festzuhalten für alle Ewigkeiten.

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Wenn Ihr eine Fortsetzung möchtet, dann lasst es mich wissen! Ich freue mich jedenfalls sehr über Feedback!

An dieser Stelle nochmals ein dickes Danke für all die vielen Reviews zu meinen anderen Stories (insbesondere zu 'Tage unserer Liebe')! Danke für eure Treue!


	2. Teil 2

**Für die Ewigkeit **

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene!

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Elrond ist soeben von den grauen Anfuhrten zurückgekehrt, nachdem er dort Celebrian verabschiedet hat und sucht nach Beistand in dieser schweren Stunde!

* * *

**Teil 2**

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange wir schon hier stehen. Nicht ein Wort verließ bisher deine Lippen, doch dies ist auch nicht nötig. Ich verstehe dich auch so. Deine Botschaft ist so klar und deutlich, wie die Schrift auf den Buchrücken der unzähligen Bände, die sich auf den Regalen hinter meinem Rücken aneinander reihen. Du bist verzweifelt, todunglücklich, beinahe zerbrochen. Dein Herz blutet und du weißt nicht mehr wohin du gehörst.

Meine Arme umschließen deinen schlanken Körper in einer schützenden Geste, wollen dir so gerne ein wenig Geborgenheit geben. Ich kann nur erahnen, wie groß dein Schmerz jetzt sein muss, nun da der Verlust endgültig ist. Doch ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ein wenig weiß ich doch wie du dich fühlst. Ich war einmal in einer ähnlichen Situation, wie du.

Meine geliebte Stadt fiel und ich musste zusehen, wie alles was ich geliebt, gehegt und gepflegt hatte in Trümmer geschlagen wurde oder in Flammen aufging. Manch einer mag sich fragen, was ist schon dran an solchen Dingen, wenn man mit dem Leben davon kommt. Doch auch ein Haus voll Wärme und Gemütlichkeit, ein Stuhl mit einer besonderen Schnitzerei, ein Beet voll liebevoll gehegten Pflanzen, eine Adlerfeder, die mal ein Geschenk war, können etwas besonderes sein. Und auch diese Verluste tun weh, besonders wenn alles aussichtslos ist und man weiß, dass es nichts mehr gibt wohin man zurückkehren kann. Selbst wenn man überlebt, so wird es kein Zuhause mehr geben.

Falls ich überlebt hätte... mein Zuhause wäre nie wieder das gleiche gewesen, selbst wenn man alles wieder so errichtet hätte, wie es mal war. Es war einfach nicht mehr dasselbe. Es hätte es auch nie wieder werden können. Und so stehst du nun auch hier. Erst deine geliebte Frau machte dein heimeliges Haus zu dem was es für dich war. Erst durch sie wurde hier alles wie es war. Sie brachte einen Hauch des Zaubers Lothlóriens in dieses Tal. Sie war ihrer Mutter so ähnlich. Ihre Anmut, ihre Schönheit, ihre Sanftmut, ihre vielen Gaben. Wenn sie nach einem langen Winter durch die noch verschneiten Gärten wandelte, so meinte man manchmal, man könnte zusehen wie der Schnee ein wenig schneller schmolz. Doch es wird keinen Frühling mehr geben in diesem Tal. Für dich wird es vermutlich nie wieder Frühling werden, auch wenn die Blumen eines Tages wieder ihre Köpfchen aus der Erde recken und der Winter Bruchtal aus seinem kalten weißen Griff entlässt.

Auch für alle unseres Volkes, die hier leben, wird kein Frühling mehr so schön werden, wie jene es waren, wenn Celebrian durch die Gärten wandelte und allein ihr Lachen den Eindruck erweckte, als schiene die Sonne plötzlich ein wenig heller und wärmer. All dies ist nun vorbei und ich merke, wie erst jetzt der Schmerz darüber auch in mein Herz vordringt und sich wie ein scharfgeschliffener Splitter dort hineinbohrt.

Doch ich darf nicht schwach werden. Ich darf jetzt nicht trauern, nicht hier vor dir! Ich muss doch stark sein, für dich! Ich möchte dein Halt sein, wie auch du einst mein Halt warst, als die Valar mich zurückschickten und ich lernen musste mit dem Verlust meiner geliebten Heimat zu leben. Damals glaubte ich, ich könnte nie wieder froh werden und würde nie wieder ein Zuhause finden, denn alles, was ich liebte, war zerstört und ausgelöscht. Noch lange Jahre fühlte ich mich immer so, als würde noch immer das Feuer eines Balrogs mein Fleisch versengen und alles was mich ausmachte, mein ganzes Leben, mitverbrennen.

Die Sonne hatte damals ihre Wärme verloren, der Winter seine Kälte. Ich glaubte nichts mehr fühlen zu können, außer unendlichen, heißen Schmerz. Manchmal war es so schlimm, dass es mir nächtelang den Schlaf raubte und am Tage die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Doch du warst da. Immer warst du da, wie ein Fels in der Brandung, ruhig, tröstend, Rat wissend, weise. Du verlangtest nie etwas von mir, machtest nur Vorschläge, sprachst über Ideen und wartetest stets geduldig darauf, dass ich von alleine etwas davon aufgriff. Du wusstest, dass du mir nur Zeit geben musstest und viele Möglichkeiten, unter denen ich mir etwas auswählen konnte. Du hast mir wirklich sehr geholfen damals.

Wenn ich noch daran denke, wie du manchmal zu wissen schienst, dass ich nicht ruhe und dann des Nächtens in mein Gemach kamst. Wir saßen einfach auf meinem kleinen Balkon, blickten über das Tal und unterhielten uns. Es dauerte lange, bis ich soweit war, dass ich über das Erlebte sprechen konnte und die Valar wissen, niemand außer dir kennt soviel von meiner Vergangenheit wie du. Und manchmal, da schwiegen wir einfach nur zusammen. Auch dies waren wunderbare Momente für mich. Ich wollte allein sein, aber mich nicht einsam fühlen. Ich wollte soviel sagen, doch ich war nicht dazu in der Lage ein Gespräch zu führen. Es war so tröstlich, dann einfach nur dort zu sitzen und das Gefühl zu haben, verstanden zu werden.

Ob wir das versuchen sollten? Ich bin gerne bereit dir zuzuhören. Du kannst mir alles anvertrauen, was immer du möchtest. Im Moment verunsichert mich dein Schweigen allerdings. Denn ein Blick in deine Augen offenbart so unendlichen Schmerz, dass ich eigentlich erwarte, dass du ihn herausschreien müsstest, laut verzweifelt, gellend... so wie ich, als das Feuer des sterbenden Balrogs mich verzehrte, ehe die Überreste unserer Hüllen am Berg zerschmetterten.

Aber vielleicht bist du noch nicht soweit. Ich habe damals selber lange gebraucht... sehr lange... Ich möchte dir auch diese Zeit geben, soviel Zeit wie du nur brauchst. Doch ich fürchte mich. Ich habe Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Vielleicht willst du ja auch reden und brauchst nur einen Anstoß oder vielleicht sollte ich dich fester an mich drücken oder lieber loslassen? Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen dir einen beruhigenden Tee zu bereiten... vielleicht...

Du zitterst. Warum? Was ist los? Habe ich was falsch gemacht? Bei allen Valar... ich will doch alles richtig machen. Bitte, gebt mir die Kraft meinem Fürsten zu helfen, so wie er mir half.

Unwillkürlich ziehe ich dich enger an mich , spüre wie du ein, zwei schwere Atemzüge tust. Etwas hilflos streichelt meine Hand deinen Rücken, fühlt die Wirbel unter dem dünnen Stoff der Roben, dein Atem kitzelt meinen Hals. Du wirst ruhiger, entspannst dich.

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach auf mein Gefühl hören? Ich bin nicht du, werde es nie sein. Doch auch das erwartest du gar nicht von mir, nicht wahr? Jetzt erkenne ich es erst. Du möchtest einfach nur, dass ich ich bin und dass ich so bin wie immer. Dass ich so bleibe wie ich bin, dass ich nun der Fels in der Brandung bin. Deine standhafte Säule, an die du dich einfach nur klammern brauchst, um von allem anderen loszulassen.

Ich fühle, wie meine Unsicherheit ein wenig verfliegt und im gleichen Moment, wie ich ruhiger werde, entspannst auch du dich. Ich spüre richtig, wie dein Herzschlag sich beruhigt. Lass los von allem, mein Fürst, lass dich treiben. Die Zeit, da du weinen kannst und bereit sein wirst zu sprechen, wird kommen, das weiß ich nun. Und ich werde dann da sein und dir zuhören. Und ich werde dir alle Zeit geben, die du brauchen wirst. Aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich, dass das sehr lange sein kann. Doch ich werde warten und dich auffangen bis in alle Ewigkeit.

* * *

**Lady-of-Gondor**: Vielen lieben Dank für Dein Review! Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut! Und deine lieben Worte haben mich wirklich aufgebaut! Hoffe, dass dir das Kapitel auch gefiel!

**Mystic**: Huhu Süße! Auch dir gaaaaanz lieben Dank für dein liebes Review:knuddel: Hihi, doch ich habe mal erlaubt, euch zu fragen, ob ihr mehr wollt! Denn scheinbar scheint diese Geschichte hier ja nicht so gut anzukommen, wie meine anderen. :schnüff: Aber dein Review hat mich doch ermuntert noch mal weiterzuschreiben! Danke Dir!

So, das war's für heute! Ich würde mich wieder seeehr über Feedback freuen! Verratet mir ruhig, ob ihr wollt, dass ich noch weiterschreibe, oder nicht! Bis bald, Eure Ari


	3. Chapter 3

**Für die Ewigkeit III**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Story, mit der ich auch kein Geld verdiene! 

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Elrond ist soeben von den grauen Anfuhrten zurückgekehrt, nachdem er dort Celebrian verabschiedet hat und sucht nach Beistand in dieser schweren Stunde!

Vielen lieben Dank an dieser Stelle auch an all die lieben Seelen, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen! Ich habe mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut! Ausführliche Antworten findet ihr wie immer am Ende! Und nun viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

* * *

Dein Atem wird wieder unruhiger, dein Herz schlägt schneller. Das beunruhigt mich. Was kann ich nur tun, um dir zu helfen? Ich fühle, wie du auf einmal in meinen Armen hängst, als würde dein eigener Körper dir zu schwer. Die Kraft deiner Beine lässt nach, sie wollen dir ihre Dienste versagen. Doch ich habe Kraft, genug Kraft für uns beide. Ich halte dich einfach aufrecht, stütze dich und fühle, wie stumme Dankbarkeit von dir ausgeht und du dich mir ganz anvertraust. 

Es ist lange her, dass sich ein Lebewesen mir so bedingungslos anvertraut hat. Es müssen deine eigenen Kinder gewesen sein, damals vor vielen Jahren, als sie neugeboren waren. So winzig und hilflos, so schwach. Sie waren noch ganz durcheinander von der plötzlichen Veränderung, nun von ihrer Mutter getrennt zu sein und soviel neues stürzte auf sie ein. Genau wie bei dir nun, nicht wahr? Auch du bist plötzlich zum ersten Mal wirklich von Celebrian getrennt und alles ist nun neu und anders, so dass auch du dich noch nicht der Herausforderung gewachsen fühlst und dass du dich nun auch ganz hilflos fühlst und... schwach.

Ehe ich wirklich selber weiß was ich tue, nehme ich dich auf meine starken Arme und ziehe mich mit dir zu einer Bank zurück. Ich lege dich sanft darauf ab, setze mich dann dazu, so dass ich deinen Kopf in meinen Schoß betten kann. Ich hoffe, du hast es bequem so. Zufrieden stelle ich fest, dass es dir scheinbar gefällt. Du atmest wieder ruhig und deine so unendlich traurigen Augen, voller ungeweinter Tränen, die sicher so locker sitzen, doch einfach nicht herauszukommen vermögen, blicken mich dankend an.

Ich schenke dir ein Lächeln, voller Fürsorge und Trost, um dich in der Gewissheit zu wiegen, dass du nun einmal schwach sein darfst, ohne Rücksichten nehmen zu müssen. Ich bin sicher, dass dir das gut tun und Erleichterung verschaffen wird.

Es ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl, hier zu sitzen, während du dich an mich kuschelst wie ein kleines Elbenkind, das aus einem bösen Traum erwacht ist und nicht wieder Ruhe zu finden vermag. Ich spüre deine Wärme, lege meine Hand sanft auf deine Schulter, lasse dich meine Wärme spüren, um dir Trost zu geben. Unsere Blicke wandern zusammen über die Balustrade hinweg, gleiten über das Tal. Ein letztes Mal schimmern kleine Regenbögen in den Kaskaden der Wasserfälle auf, ehe die Sonne nun endgültig hinter den Bergen versinkt und das Zepter an Ithil übergibt. Seine Sichel hat wieder ein wenig zugenommen. Noch ein paar Tage und er wird halbvoll sein.

Langsam gerät er in unser Blickfeld und taucht unser kleines heimeliges Tal in sein silbriges Licht. Die Sterne kommen hervor. Nicht mehr lange und wir werden auch von unserem Plätzchen hier Eärendil erkennen können, unseren geliebten Stern. Wird er in der Lage sein dir Trost zu spenden, so wie sonst auch, wenn du Sorgen hattest. Sein Licht wird stets das gleiche sein, oder wird es sich in deinen Augen gewandelt haben?

Meine Hand streichelt deine Schulter ein wenig und du scheinst es zu genießen. Wann haben sich meine Augen eigentlich vom Himmel ab- und dir zugewandt? Ich betrachte deine feinen Gesichtszüge, die schmalen, hübsch geschwungenen Augenbrauen, deine weisen grauen Augen, die den Himmel betrachten. Deine zarte Nase, die schmalen Lippen, frage mich wie sie sich wohl anfühlen.

Was sind das nur für Dinge, die mir hier durch den Kopf schwirren? Warum frage mich wie sich deine Lippen oder Wangen anfühlen? Warum verlangt es mich, meine Hand auf deine Brust zu legen, um deinen Herzschlag zu fühlen? Ich... ich habe noch nie so gefühlt... und ich sollte so auch nicht fühlen. Ich darf es einfach nicht.

Noch immer betrachte ich deine mühevoll und aufwendig gestaltete Frisur. Deine Gemahlin liebte es, wenn du dein Haar so trugst. Ich bin sicher du wolltest dich noch einmal schön machen für sie, damit sie dich immer so in Erinnerung behalten kann, wie sie dich kannte und liebte. Auch mir gefällt deine Haartracht heute Abend. Selber würde ich mein Haar so nie tragen, es wäre mir zu unpraktisch. Doch an dir erscheint es mir passend und bildschön. Es vervollkommnet deine makellose Erscheinung.

Es ist absurd was ich mir gerade für Gedanken mache, doch woran immer ich auch denke, dein Seelenwohl ist mir jetzt das Wichtigste. Und das wird es auch immer bleiben. Wir verstehen einander in dieser Stunde auch ohne Worte; nur als du aufstehst und meine Hände drückst, um mir zu danken, da habe ich für einen Moment so etwas wie ein Verlustgefühl. Ich vermisse deinen warmen Körper in meinen Armen. Ich mag dich nicht entlassen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du dich nun ein wenig besser fühlst.

Ich weiß selber nicht genau, was mit mir los ist, doch ich möchte dich nicht gehen lassen, dich nicht allein lassen oder gar allein in deinem Schlafgemach wissen. Ich möchte dich trösten und beschützen und... nein, nur trösten und beschützen. Ich möchte nicht nur dein Haus und unser Tal vor Orks oder anderen dunklen Kreaturen beschützen, ich will deine blutende Seele beschützen, weil ich fürchte, dass sie noch immer an einem Abgrund steht. Es fehlt nur noch ein winziger Schritt und du könntest aus Kummer zu schwinden beginnen. Das würde ich nicht ertragen.

Aber ich verstehe auch, dass du nun Ruhe brauchst, nach soviel Aufregung, Plage und Trauer. Ruhe sanft und versuche dich im Reich der Träume zu entspannen heute Nacht. Ich blicke dir nach, wie deine Schritte sich lautlos entfernen, als du die Bibliothek verlässt. Es fällt mir schwer dich gehen zu lassen, da ich dich nicht allein lassen möchte, da ich... in deiner Nähe sein möchte. Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du mich dich trösten ließest und hoffe, dass du mir diese Ehre wieder erweisen wirst. Wie gern würde ich dir diesen Wunsch erfüllen, dich zu trösten, zu halten, dir meine Wärme und Nähe zu geben... bis in alle Ewigkeit.

_**Ende**_

* * *

**Lady-of-Gondor**: Vielen lieben Dank für Dein Review! Es freut mich, dass die Unsicherheit Glorfindels, die ich darzustellen versuchte, auch tatsächlich so 'rübergekommen' ist! Das ist wirklich ein tolles Lob! 

**Shelley**: Dir auch gleich noch mal ein dickes liebes Danke für deine tolle Arbeit als Beta! Ja, auch der Elrond kann mal Schwächen haben, ist auch nur ein Elb, nicht wahr! Aber er hat ja seinen Glorfindel.

**Eryndis**: Hui, du erinnerst mich da dran, dass ich da dringend mal an der neuen Story schreiben sollte, gell? Keine Sorge, kommt sicher bald! Und vielen Dank für all Dein Lob!

**Fireth**: Vielen Dank für deine wundervollen langen Reviews! Ich les die unheimlich gerne! Sowas baut doch sehr auf:smile: Und wie du siehst, hat dein Festketten am PC sogar was genützt, denn ich hab ein neues Kapitelchen geschaffen!

* * *

So, damit möchte ich mich auch wieder ganz herzlich bei euch bedanken, denn damit ist diese Geschichte nun auch schon wieder zu Ende! Aber vielleicht wollt ihr ja doch noch eine Fortsetzung, die direkt an 'Unerfüllbare Träume' anschließt! Lasst es mich wissen! Bis bald! Eure Ari  


End file.
